The U.S. Patents of W. J. Pollacco U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,403,692, issued Sep. 13, 1983 and 4,533,042, issued Aug. 6, 1985 and of Paul J. Pollacco (the present inventor) 4,524,866, issued Jun. 25, 1985 disclose several devices which are designed to be used by do-it-yourselfers in changing their automotive engine oil in a convenient, yet socially-responsible manner.
In general, these prior patents disclose kits and parts for use in a procedure in which used oil is drained from the automotive engine crank case into an open catch pan (i.e. a drain pan) slid under the vehicle. After the crankcase outlet plug is closed, new oil is poured from a jug into the filler tube on the engine. Finally, the used oil caught in the catch pan is poured from the catch pan back into the previously emptied new oil jug.
The present invention is directed towards refinements, elaborations and improvements of those kits and parts.